1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to catalyst materials, and more particularly, to binary spinel systems for ZPGM catalysts for TWC applications.
2. Background Information
Catalysts can have essential attributes of activity, stability, selectivity, and regenerability in long-term service. These attributes can be related to the physical and chemical properties of the catalyst materials, which in turn can be related to the variable parameters inherent in the method used for the preparation of the catalyst.
Catalysts may include active transition metals that may be added onto a high surface area. By adding multiple metallic components on the surface of a catalyst, the performance of the catalyst can be altered. In particular, bimetallic catalysts may often exhibit improved properties that are not present on either of the single metal catalysts.
Generally, TWC systems may include bimetallic catalysts, which may be based on Platinum group metals (PGMs), including Pt—Rh, Pt—Pd, Pd—Rh, among others. Although these PGM catalysts may be effective for toxic emission control and have been commercialized in industry, PGM materials are expensive. This high cost remains a critical factor for wide spread applications of these catalysts. One possible alternative may be use of Zero-PGM catalysts, which are abundant and less expensive than PGMs.
According to the foregoing reasons, there may be a need to provide material compositions for Zero-PGM catalyst systems for cost effective manufacturing, using a plurality of material compositions for suitable Zero-PGM catalyst, that can be used in a variety of environments and TWC applications.